


Goodbye Sarah

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tribute to the great Elizabeth Sladen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - This gets really sad at the end so if you're a very emotional person maybe don't read this x

This was not how she expected it to end. Crashing to Earth in a burning spaceship, maybe, or defeating one of her deadliest foes. Certainly not lying in a hospice bed, being eaten up by cancer. It was almost funny. She would have laughed if she'd had the strength. However, she barely had the strength to swallow, never mind laugh...

Someone was holding her hand, that she was sure of. However, she had no idea who it was. She started thinking of her friends. How could they ever go back to their normal lives? Would Clyde ever be an artist, or Rani a reporter? Oh and what of her son, Luke? Would he be able to graduate from university, or would all be lost in his grief? 

The Doctor. Would he cry? Would he rage? There was no knowing with the Doctor. Would he even know? Would he even care? He may have forgotten about her by now. He may have regenerated again. She wondered if he was ok.

It was with these thoughts that Sarah-Jane Smith closed her eyes. She never opened them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Elizabeth Sladen for introducing me to the Whoniverse we will never forget you 


End file.
